The field of the disclosure relates to pesticide compositions and, more particularly, ready-to-use foamable pesticide compositions that contain a particulate pesticide. The field of the disclosure also relates to pesticide applicators and methods for controlling pests. The pesticide compositions of embodiments of the present disclosure are well-suited for general application but are particularly well-suited for treating arthropods including insects and, particularly, for treating termites, ants, cockroaches and beetles.
Insects and other arthropod pests can have negative effects on the quality of human life. For instance, when found in the home, insects and other arthropods can be a source of annoyance due purely to their presence. They may also spread disease and allergens. Additionally, when found on plants and crops, insects and other pest arthropods can destroy foliage and fruit, and may adversely affect plant and crop growth, quality, and yield.
Among the insects which are particularly undesirable are termites. Termites are well known for their destructive effects on residences, businesses and various other structures. The damage from termite infestations results in huge economic losses, structural safety concerns, and destruction of architecturally valuable structures. Ants are also particularly undesirable. Some species of ants are known to damage crops and others may bite humans or pets as an attack or defense mechanism. Cockroaches and beetles are also undesirable pests. Cockroaches may carry a number of organisms that cause disease and beetles are known to damage food and residential and commercial structures.
It is domestically and commercially desirable to control termites and ants through the use of pesticide products. It is also desirable to control other crawling arthropods, such as cockroaches, beetles, earwigs, silverfish, crickets, spiders, centipedes, millipedes, scorpions, pillbugs, sowbugs and various flying insects including flies, mosquitoes, gnats, moths, wasps, hornets, bees and the like.
A broad range of compounds have been found to be toxic to insects and other arthropods such that formulations containing the compounds may be used for their control. However, many arthropods inhabit spaces and voids both inside and outside residential and commercial structures in which it is difficult to apply the compounds. For instance, pests may inhabit voids within walls that contain plumbing and electrical structures that limit application of a pesticide. There is a continuing need for new compositions, products and methods that enable toxic compounds to be applied to hard-to-reach locations which host pests.
In many instances, proper treatment includes application of such compositions to the entire exterior perimeter of structures to act as a barrier for entry of pests or to ensure that pests entering and exiting the structure contact the pesticide. In such exterior applications, a homeowner or pest control professional applies the composition to an exterior surface of the structure, such as near the base thereof, and/or on the ground surface near the structure and/or on other exterior surfaces such as landscape timber or open area ground surfaces. Compositions used for conventional exterior applications are typically applied in liquid form, which renders it difficult for the person applying the treatment to readily determine which areas have been treated and which have not. This can result in under- or over-application of the composition.
There is a also a continuing need for compositions, application devices and associated application methods that enable toxic compounds to be applied over broad surfaces such as around the exterior perimeter of a building structure, landscape materials, ground surfaces, and the like. There is also a need for such compositions, application devices and application methods that enable persons applying the compositions to track where the composition has been applied during a treatment process.